


Haul Out The Holly

by Flamingbluepanda



Series: Interludes from a Happier Universe [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda
Summary: Sometimes you need a little magic in your christmas
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Interludes from a Happier Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Haul Out The Holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



> This is my impromptu christmas present to... Nik, formally. But informally, this is for the entire torchwood server. You guys made 2020 bearable for me, and I love every single one of you so much. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals.
> 
> Thanks to Violet for the beta, thanks to Johnny Mathis for the title, dedicated to Macauley Culkin

Normally, Ianto hated being stuck in the HUB, particularly on medical orders. 

He completely understood the need to rest after you got hurt, he’d taken first aid and done quite well, he just hated doing it. 

It’s left over from when he was hiding Lisa. He knows it. He doesn’t think the guilt — the guilt from doing that to the team or the guilt for disgracing Lisa’s memory — will ever abate. He  _ has  _ to be useful, he has to help. 

(This may also be leftover from his childhood, where his worth was directly tied to his ability to do things, but he’s digressing) 

Everyone was working together to chase down a minor invasion, on the request of the Doctor, no less. Ianto hated not being able to help. 

Also, the Doctor kept making snide comments about Jack, the team, Torchwood, it was exhausting. 

It was getting late, and the team didn’t even need his help anymore. Ianto sighs into his coffee, glad he’d splashed some schnapps into it. He glared at his broken ankle like it personally offended him.

He’d muted the comms too. He’d gotten a throbbing headache, listening to Owen gripe about it being Christmas and how they shouldn’t be out there was getting exhausting. 

He could relate to Owen’s frustration, really. He and Jack had plans that had gotten canceled, not to mention Gwen and Rhys and little Anwen- 

Actually. 

The idea hit him suddenly, and Ianto snatched up his phone. 

“Rhys? Hey, mate! No everything’s fine but, listen- do you want to help make some magic happen?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The Doctor left without a goodbye, because of course, he did. 

_ Typical.  _

It wasn’t even snowing, that was the worst part. It was raining, and the streets were covered with a thin layer of grey slush. Jack was freezing, and he hadn’t eaten all night, and he wasn’t the only one.

Tosh was swaying precariously on her feet, and Gwen and Owen were quite vocally against the fact that they weren’t at home right then. Jack had half a mind to shout at them both to shut up, maybe give them some scut work like in the army. 

But no, it was Christmas. Jack wasn’t going to ruin it any more than he already had.

With a sigh, he tapped the comm in his ear. “Ianto? We’re pulling in now. Can you have some coffee ready, please?”

No answer. Of course, Ianto was probably sick of the griping too. 

“Come on,” Jack said as he stopped the car. “I know we’re all tired, a quick debrief and I’ll let you all go.”

”Why is Rhys here?” Gwen asked, pointing to the car. 

Jack frowned as Gwen hopped out and ran inside. He shook his head, going around the back to help Owen and Tosh unload when Gwen shrieked  _ ”Guys! Get in here!”  _

Jack dropped the box he was holding, fearing the worst, worried that Ianto was hurt -- only to stop short. 

The HUB was glowing. On top of the regular Christmas decorations, there were candles everywhere. Desks had been moved aside to make room for a large table, with a goddamn feast atop it. Anwen ran at him, hair in two braids and tied with a pink ribbon. “Uncle Jack, Uncle Owen, Auntie Tosh, look! Tad let me open one of my Christmas presents early, isn’t it pretty?!”

She did a little twirl, and Jack smiled at her. “Gorgeous, kiddo. What are you doing here?”

”Uncle Ianto said-“

“Oi, let me do that!” 

The three of them looked up to see Rhys moving towards Ianto, about to snatch the drink tray from his hands. Ianto dodged, pouting at him. 

“You moved  _ all _ the desks and cooked  _ all _ the food, let me make the damn drinks-“

”You’re  _ broken, _ Gimpy, sit the hell down.”

Ianto pouted and Owen chose that exact moment to cover Anwen’s ears and loudly ask “Hey, what the _ fuck _ is going on?”

”It’s Christmas, you grinch!” Ianto shouted back, relinquishing his drinks tray to hobble over and remove Jack’s coat for him. “I figured we could use a little cheer, and some hot food. Rhys did most of the work.” 

“You’re amazing,” Jack cooed, turning in Ianto’s arms to kiss him. 

“This is very sweet, but if you two don’t move out of my way so I can eat I will tear you limb from limb.” Tosh said cheerfully. 

They dug into the food with the ferocity of starving dogs. They cracked open their crackers one by and read the terrible jokes with paper crowns tilted atop their heads.

”Oh! We should do that ‘what we’re thankful for’ game,” Gwen suggested, as Rhys brought out a pie. 

“What is it with you and games you play in Uni?” Owen said, but he had a big smile on, and his eyes were teasing.

”You shush, I’m grateful for good food.” Tosh said, with a smile. Owen rolled his eyes, but raised his glass and said “I’m grateful for alcohol.” 

“I’m grateful for new traditions.” Ianto said, and Rhys snorted. “I’m grateful for the massage I’m gonna get later, my back hurts.” 

“I’m grateful for the new face who’s going to be around the table next year.” Gwen said quietly, and all eyes turned to her. 

Rhys set his glass down, turning to her. “Gwennie, is that your way of saying-“

”I’m going to be a big sister!” Anwen shrieked, and Gwen’s eyes crinkled with the force of her smile. 

“Confirmed it myself,” Owen said with a grin. “Don’t worry, I made sure to slip her some of Anwen’s apple juice.” 

“I’m grateful to Santa for bringing me a baby sister!” Anwen cheered, and Rhys chuckled “Y’know, it could be a brother.”

Anwen’s face scrunched up, and the whole table laughed at her.

”Alright, alright, Jack still has to say what he’s grateful for.” Tosh insisted. 

Jack stared at his little family, thought about how much better this was than anything the Doctor could’ve offered

”I’m grateful for Christmas magic,” Jack said softly, then he grinned and said “and for the local Torchwood elf!”

“Here, here!” The table cheered, while Ianto flushed red up to his ears. Jack had to kiss him again for that - he had to. 

“Yeah, well, since the Christmas elves did all the work, you people can wash all the dishes!” Rhys hollered, and it was honestly the best Christmas Jack had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy Holidays


End file.
